


Change: The Side Affect of War

by RedXD



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dream Smp, Gen, L’manberg, Short but sad, This is like eighty percent self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: War brings change.But not necessarily good change.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Change: The Side Affect of War

Tubbo doesn’t know how to feel.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s thrilled they won. That the war is over and L'Manberg got independence… but, things feel so _different_.

His old home is gone. He used to talk with Sapnap, George, and well… with everyone. Now whenever he sees anyone that was on team Dream, it’s as if they were never once friends. That instead all that remains is awkwardness between acquaintances. 

Sure, he still has Tommy, Wilbur, and Fundy. Except that Tommy and Wilbur have been busy ever since Wilbur returned a few days ago. Fundy hasn’t visited L’Manberg in weeks.

Tubbo just feels alone.

He used to feel like he had friends everywhere on Dream SMP. Now he doesn’t know.

The only thing he’s truly certain of is that with war… comes change. 

Sometimes he just doesn’t like the change. 

But he can’t change it.

—

Tubbo is on the sidelines. Tommy and Wilbur are running for President, Fundy seems to be fully separate from L’Manberg at this point.

Maybe he’s the only one who feels… alone.

He wonders if L’Manberg, if Tommy and Wilbur even need him anymore for anything other than as a vote in the election. Sure he’s secretary of state… but the job doesn’t require much. 

It’s like the second the war ended he stuck his head in a cold ocean. But lately he feels like he’s fallen in completely. 

As if he’s lost in the darkness and everyone around him is far away. Everyone is out of water, while he’s stuck underneath the waves.

Silent and alone.

And maybe it’s just him… but some change just seems bad.

Some change shouldn’t have come to begin with.

And sure, they won the war. Sure, he doesn’t like some of the things Jschlatt is doing. 

He loves Tommy as if they were brothers. And Wilbur as if he were a father.

He doesn’t want them to suffer.

He doesn’t want any of this chaos.

But Jschlatt needs him all of a sudden.

And now, where he is right now… he isn’t alone.

War changes things. But it also changes people.

Because all of a sudden, Tubbo doesn’t really care as long as he has someone by his side.

As long as he isn’t all alone and lost in the sea.


End file.
